


Where the light shivers offshore

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inception AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 这蠢透了。凯洛·伦向前一步，原力的警告在脑中尖啸起来。这不是演习。不是玩笑。感知到的真相告诉他，蕾伊正身处极度危险之中。





	Where the light shivers offshore

这蠢透了。

凯洛·伦向前一步，原力的警告在脑中尖啸起来。这不是演习。不是玩笑。感知到的真相告诉他，蕾伊正身处极度危险之中。

链接仍然存在，只是更加微弱，像若有若无的烛火在摇曳。他迈过齐腰的黄沙，蕾伊的意识屏障浮现在眼前，贾库荒漠上耸立着巨大的星舰废墟。说真的，她以为这就能拦住一个前绝地？他下意识摸向腰间的光剑，又松开手。不，不行。卢克……天行者警告过他。屏障的损坏后果难以估量。

他继续前行。然后世界在他脚底霍然崩塌。

凯洛·伦在半空中压回了喉咙里的叫喊——这丝毫不像最高领袖会做的事，但更不像他找到蕾伊时会做的事。现在旧绝地已死，整个银河系里波动的原力都只属于他们——蕾伊，和凯洛·伦。他笃定蕾伊能感受到他的情绪波动，倘若她此时真的还有足够清醒的意识。

蕾伊。她在等他。

坠落扬起的气流里，他用原力使劲拉扯自己停下。沙质的深渊如此邃远，他仰头只望见微弱的天光颤巍巍投下来，像一只来自捕食者的浑黄眼眸，揣摩并估量着，试图吞噬这个擅入的不速之客。

凯洛·伦停下来，深吸一口气，想象出某种大型的弹射机械。原力耐心地遵从旨意，周遭细沙的流动似乎缓慢下来，意志于空气中拉开无形弓弦——他像颗炮弹般携带飒飒烈风出了膛。接着他瞪大了眼。

该死。阻挡日光的根本不是狭窄的地裂口，而是一艘圆盘形的飞船——凯洛·伦的呼吸急促起来，在空中一个趔趄猛地停下，险些撞上涂漆斑驳的外壳——他的目光轻轻扫过底部被炮火燎黑的耐合金板，那双颚般的货仓，他无法更熟悉它的每一个细节。

本·索罗记得这里的每一个细节。

这不可能。这里是蕾伊的意识。蕾伊憎恨他的入侵，但她从未设下陷阱，更不曾触碰到他记忆的最深处。她对千年隼号的记忆不足以精确到这种程度——

“喂？”

一个声音从高处传来，带着青少年惯有的稚嫩与尖锐。见没有回应，声音的发出者干脆拍打起墙壁。

“喂！你在这里做什么？”

原力的流动骤然加快了。但剧烈的拉扯并非来自蕾伊那方。凯洛·伦难以置信地向上望去，隔着玻璃，十三岁的本·索罗正居高临下审视着他。

“噢，没错，你。”少年沉着嗓子说道，试图使自己看起来更成熟一些，但眼底的光彩泄露了他的心思。凯洛·伦凭空浮起，一言不发地与他对望。他捕捉到原力中荡漾的少年难以掩饰的喜悦。本伸手抵住嵌板，努力调整呼吸。

“是你吗？”他欢悦地低语，“达斯·维达，我的外祖父。在如此漫长的祈祷后，您的鬼魂终于肯从原力中前来见我了？”

气流躁动起来。而凯洛·伦不想抑制。下一刻，铺天盖地的沙暴从深渊中抽离，冲向千年隼号，带着积郁已久的怒火扑向那个愚蠢年轻的，十三岁的绝地学徒。他听到莱娅在货舱里惊叫，听到本·索罗踉踉跄跄地逃窜，然后他听到一个被他遗忘很久的声音。

“莱娅？”韩·索罗在大喊。“本！莱娅！你们在哪里？”

凯洛·伦凝视着那艘飞船，双拳在手套里缓慢攥紧。千年隼号的合金外壳发出不堪重负的呻吟。

原力忽然尖叫起来，这次指向蕾伊的方向——就像一个指针被漆成红色的罗盘那么明显。

链接正把他的意识引向面前的千年隼号。凯洛·伦能感觉到。一扇门扉打开又合拢。接着是另一扇。沙暴渐渐平息，但浓稠而有形质的黑暗从天光的豁口淌了下来。那不是他惯于栖身的原力黑暗面，而是更邪恶，更阴森的某种事物，他无法理解，亦无法控制。

 

千年隼号的舱门在他面前缓缓开启。凯洛·伦下意识后撤，又立刻退回原地。暗影在他身后诡秘地私语，而原力中的警报声像烧开的水壶那般震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响。

蕾伊还活着。他感受到她原力明亮的印记。就在这艘飞船上的某个地方。

凯洛·伦不由得攥紧拳头。面具下冷汗浸透了他的发丝。

他无路可退。


End file.
